1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games and, in particular, to games that are both entertaining and educational.
2. Preliminary Discussion
It is well known that most teenagers and young adults have difficulty dating and, eventually, picking a compatible spouse. Many individuals deem the attainment of a happy marriage with a compatible spouse an impossible goal to achieve and they do not even seriously consider the possibility. They consider themselves fortunate if they can settle on a mate after many years of dating, based upon some sort of societal advice. Often, unfortunately, such advice turns out to be insufficiently grounded, such that couples find their direction, quality of life, and happiness is defined by bad advice and the mistakes made during the dating stage.
Nonetheless, a few individuals are able, over time and with the application of certain principles, to pick compatible spouses which leads to happy marriages and are thus able to eliminate or greatly reduce the necessity for divorce. They are also able to realize their individual dreams of the sort that require a happy home. Correspondingly, they also achieve the sort of long term security that results from dating with a purpose.
The difference between those individuals and others who are able, over time, to weed out incompatible people and select individuals for a rewarding relationship and those who do not is that the former somehow understand the dynamics of ethics, dating with a purpose, and honesty. This understanding may be more or less self-taught or intuitive and the degree of success of a given individual usually depends upon just how well the dynamics of self esteem, wisdom, good counseling, and a purpose for dating are really understood.
These principles of self esteem, wisdom, and purpose for dating, can be taught although they are certainly not taught in most formal institutions of learning and are, to some extent, inconsistent with the date-for-fun attitude practiced by the majority of individuals. These principles are sometimes taught through parent lectures, religious organizations or more or less well written books. Some individuals, however, do not like to listen to lectures, do not get involved with religious organizations, or have the money, time, or ability, to learn the principles from a book.
Thus, it will be readily apparent that it would be highly desirable to provide a means by which the principles of dating, ethics, wisdom, and dating with purpose can be taught in a highly compressed time frame and in a manner that makes learning both fun and interactive.